


Taking One For the Team

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi is tackled badly during a rugby game and Ise thinks he knows how to make it better...





	Taking One For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the challenge _wings_ and the prompt _ice_ on my fan_flashworks birthday bingo card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Ebumi felt the body of the opponent hit him hard, but he was not about to let that stop him. He pushed off, despite being a bit off-balance, and adrenaline and leg-power sent him flying through the air. He landed on his stomach, sliding across the grass, over the line, the ball in his hand, putting it on the ground, and he grinned wickedly as he heard the referee's call - "Try!"

"Heeh!" He glared at the guy who'd tackled him. "Have to do better than that!"

The Sagami player glared back and growled something under his breath, clearly frustrated that Jinkou had scored another try. But his captain called him and he turned his back to Ebumi, running away to regroup with his team to try to get back at them.

It was only later, once the game was over, that Ebumi started feeling the pain in his leg.

"What's up?" Ise asked, looking at Ebumi as they walked home. "Are you limping?"

"Bah. It's nothing." Ebumi tried to shrug it off. It did hurt, and the cooler his muscles got, the stiffer he felt, and the pain in his thigh got worse.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I've had worse." Ebumi grinned. "Remember when those guys from the other school tried to jump us in the alley?" It had happened just a week or two before they'd been recruited to the rugby team. "We beat them up real good, but they got a few punches on us too."

Ise smiled. "Yeah... that was fun. I still think you should let someone have a look at that."

Ebumi rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Like who? School nurse?"

Ise shrugged and then grinned. "I can have a look at it? Can't let our best wing get injured."

"Eh, I'm already injured." Ebumi admitted.

"Okay, so I'll try to make it better then." Ise sounded like he'd made his mind up and Ebumi didn't want to argue, not even for fun.

 

"Any ice?" Ise asked as soon as they entered Ebumi's home.

"Freezer." Ebumi replied, limping over to the sofa in the living room. He groaned as he sat down. 

It took a few moments, then Ise sat down on the floor in front of him, a towel full of ice cubes in his hand. "Drop your trousers."

Ebumi did as he was told, because if he was really honest with himself, his leg fucking hurt. With his trousers around his knees, he looked at Ise. "Do your best."

Ise grinned. "I always do. Which muscle is it?" He pulled the corners of the towel together and placed the resulting bag of ice against Ebumi's thigh where he'd pointed.

The ice was cold, of course, achingly cold against his skin, but at the same time, it felt kind of good... Ebumi leaned back and sighed, hoping that the cramping muscle would relent and relax quickly. They had a game again in a week, so he would probably be fine for that, but he didn't want to miss practice until then.

"You okay?" Ise asked from between Ebumi's legs.

Ebumi nodded. "It hurts," he replied, not really complaining, just stating a fact.

"Hmm."

Suddenly, the front of Ebumi's underwear was pulled down, and warm, soft lips brought Ebumi's dick into the warm, wet cavern of Ise's mouth. Ebumi's eyes flew open and he sat straight up again, a painful twinge at the sudden movement in Ebumi's thigh.

"What?"

Ise ignored Ebumi, just continued what he was doing - pushing the foreskin back with his lips and teasing the tip with his tongue. Ebumi was quickly getting hard, growing in Ise's mouth, and if he'd been worried that Ise would be uncomfortable with that, the small moan that came from his friend settled that worry.

"Whoa," Ebumi said and relaxed again, head leaning back and eyes closing. As Ise started sucking him in earnest, bobbing his head and wiggling his tongue around the head of his dick, one of Ebumi's hands found its way to the back of Ise's head. "Fuck... feels good."

Perhaps Ise felt encouraged by Ebumi's praise, because he increased his efforts, slurping and sucking, and once in a while letting Ebumi slip out of his mouth to lick the shaft for a second or two while taking a few deeper breaths. Then he dove right back in and took Ebumi into his mouth again, sucking him enthusiastically.

Ebumi didn't bother to hold back his moans, just enjoying the pleasure that washed through him. Every little thing that Ise did felt amazing, the feel of his soft lips tight around the shaft as he moved up and down on Ebumi's cock, his tongue that wriggled and swirled around the tip, sometimes teasing the slit...

Ebumi's arousal got hotter, and despite the coldness on his thigh from the ice, he felt like he was on fire inside. Tension grew in the pit of his abdomen, his balls felt tighter and his breath was getting shorter, shallower. "Fuck, Ise..." He was getting close, so close. He should warn Ise, he knew he should... but then it was too late, and Ebumi came in satisfying spurts straight into Ise's mouth.

"Sorry," Ebumi managed after a few seconds, once he got his thoughts in order again.

Ise wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Ebumi wondered if he actually had swallowed. "It's okay. I had to distract you a bit."

"Oh, I was distracted, all right!" Ebumi grinned. Distracted in the best way possible. But... he leaned forward and took a better look at Ise - flushed cheeks, lips red and plump from the sucking, and... was that a bulge in his trousers that Ebumi saw?

Ebumi grabbed Ise's arm and pulled him up on the couch, and half-melted ice cubes scattered as the towel fell to the floor. "I see that you enjoyed it."

Ise blushed. "No, I--" He fell silent when Ebumi grabbed his cock through his trousers. It was big and hard. Ebumi's grin grew wider.

"I should hire you as my nurse, I think, to take care of all my injuries."

"Hire me?"

Ebumi pushed Ise onto his back and quickly opened his trousers to free his cock. "Yeah... and now I'm going to pay you for taking such good care of me." Ebumi lowered his face into Ise's crotch. He wasn't even thinking about the pain in his leg anymore.


End file.
